Babysitting
by Harmony Goldstar
Summary: Gillian finds Cal asleep on the couch in his office when she gets to work one morning, and decides that she's had enough, and that someone has to make sure Cal takes care of himself. She also decides that she has to be that person.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a little something I came up with while on vacation with my parents. Gotta do something when they force you to go to bed at 10, right?**

Cal was lying on the couch in his office when Gillian walked in. She thought maybe he was pretending, and sighed realizing he'd spent the night there again.

"Cal," she said, and he jumped awake and sat up. She crossed the room and sat on the other end of the couch and tucked her legs up under her. That was, as she had discovered earlier that morning, the only comfortable and remotely proper way to sit in the skirt she was wearing.

She had been taking even more care with her appearance since her divorce. Gillian was the type to never miss an opportunity. She told herself that that was the explanation for her behavior, but she knew it wasn't the entire truth.

"Tell me you didn't sleep here last night, Cal."

"I didn't sleep here last night," he said with a smirk.

"Cal. Please take care of yourself."

"Yes, love," he said, scooting towards her end of the couch.

"I worry about you."

"And I about you love, what's your point?" He leaned even closer to Gillian's face and told himself it was just so he could read her better.

"Cal, I can tell when you don't sleep. Don't think I don't notice when you don't go home at night. What kind of example are you setting for Emily?"

"She's my daughter. No matter what example I set for her, she's still going to be a teenager. Now love, I'd say my sleeping habits are none of your business."

In the hallway, Torres had her hand on the doorknob of Cal's office. Overhearing what she just heard, and not knowing what her boss was up to in his office, she walked away, not wanting to walk in on anything of THAT nature.

"You think I don't know that!" Gillian exclaimed. She was getting upset. "Maybe it should be my business."

"Play babysitter then. Take me home and tuck me into bed every night."

"Fine, Cal. I will," Gillian said angrily.

"Is that a promise or a threat love?" Cal asked shifting closer and placing his hand on top of hers.

"I think you already know."

"I want to hear you say it."

"It's a promise."

They sat together in silence facing one another on the couch for a few seconds before Gillian asked,

"Cal, are you alright?" She expected a lie or his usual non-answer, so she was quite surprised when he said,

"No."

"What's bothering you?" she asked softly.

"Don't worry about it love."

"You know I will."

"I know love," Cal said looking her in the eyes. She looked right back at him. He leaned forward, filling the small space between them and gently pressed his lips to hers. She leaned into him, softly returning the kiss.

Cal's hands cupped her face and her own were wrapped around his neck. Cal pulled away when he realized Loker had entered the room.

"When did we stop knocking?" Gillian asked irritably.

"This is important," Eli said.

"So is this," Cal replied, leaning in to kiss Gillian again.

"I'll just leave then," Loker said before turning and stalking out of the office.

"I'll hold you to your promise," Cal said, giving Gillian's hand a squeeze as she slid off his lap before he headed out of the office in the direction that Loker had left.

Gillian remained seated on the couch for a minute or two processing what had happened. Then she got up and went back to her own office to get some work done.

Once Loker had given him the important information on the case Cal was supposed to be working, Cal disappeared to his office to call Emily.

"Hey, Em."

"Oh hey, Dad."

"Do we have food in the house?" Cal asked.

"Yeah. I went grocery shopping last night, if that's what you mean. You're not having Gill over to talk to me about sex again are you?"

"No. Thanks for reminding me. No, Gill's coming over to babysit."

"Dad, I'm 17. I don't need..."

"Not for you love."

"She's babysitting you! Gosh Dad, what'd you do?"

"Gillian's concerned about my sleeping habits."

"So am I. You didn't come home again last night."

"See you tonight, love."

"That's a classic deflection Dad," Emily said before disconnecting the call as the end of lunch bell rang in the background.

Cal shoved his phone back into his pocket and slumped down into his chair.

Loker cornered Torres when everyone else was at lunch.

"Any idea what's going on with Lightman and Foster?" he asked.

"No."

"Well I walked into Lightman's office and Foster was sitting in his lap and he was kissing her."

"Then to answer your question, clearly their relationship has changed."

"Don't tell me you aren't interested in this."

"I'm not. Why are you? Wait. You're upset that Lightman got Foster because you've been hoping to get her in bed for years."

Loker sighed. Torres won again.

"I don't know what changed, Loker, but they started out talking about Lightman's sleeping habits," Torres said and she walked out of the room ignoring Loker's next questions.

**A/N: I know it's weird that I just started watching this show even though it was cancelled :(, but I needed something to watch, and a friend recommended it, and I fell in love. So now you have it, my new obsession, with several more fics in the works. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The response to this story was just overwhelming. You guys are amazing. 7 reviews for one chapter! That never happens. Thank you so much, and here's another chapter! **

By the end of the day Cal and Loker had solved the case they were working and had delivered the result. Loker disappeared and Cal retreated to his office. He decided to lie down on the couch for just a few minutes.

Gillian walked into Cal's office to drag him home and found him asleep on his couch again. She crossed the room, set her jacket and purse down on the table and knelt beside him.

"Cal," she said, poking him in the arm.

"What's up Foster?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"Time to go home," she told him. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Already love?"

"Come on, Cal. Are you awake enough to drive home?" Gillian asked, standing up and grabbing her things. Cal stood up and wandered over to his desk to get his jacket, yawning.

"Don't worry Foster, I'm fine."

They walked out to their cars together.

"Now, you go straight home. Emily is going to text me when you get there, so I'll know if you don't."

"If you're so worried love, why don't you drive?"

"Alright. Get in," Gillian said. She drove to his house and he unlocked the door. Gillian allowed herself this fantasy; that they were happy, that they were happy together.

"Hey Dad, hey Gill," Emily called from upstairs.

"Hi Emily," Gillian called back. Cal tossed his coat over a chair in the kitchen and Gillian set her jacket and purse on a chair. Emily came downstairs.

"I didn't know what you wanted for dinner Dad, so I didn't start anything."

"I was thinking beans on toast," Cal said walking over to the cabinet were he kept the beans.

"Uhm, Dad, why don't you and Gill go sit in the living room and I'll cook."

"Are you sure, Em? Cal could go take a nap and we could make something."

"Whatever you want, I mean, I don't mind if you two want to talk."

"I for one, vote for you two cooking while I take a nap," Cal said.

Emily looked at Gillian, who caught her eye. Gill nodded.

"Okay, Cal. Go lay down," Gill said. Cal left the room, and Emily and Gill heard the TV turn on, a fact that they chose to ignore.

"What'd you want to make for dinner?" Gillian asked.

"I was thinking seafood fettuccini, if that's okay with you. Dad likes it."

"Sure."

Gill and Emily spent the next hour and a half creating a delicious looking and smelling dinner, with Gill's favorite, chocolate pudding for desert. Cal even came to the doorway of the kitchen to ask what smelled good. The two women shooed him out without telling him what they were making.

"Bloody hell Foster, it's my house. Let me in the kitchen."

"Cal," Gill said.

"Go away Dad," Emily told him. He gave her a mock-hurt look, but left the room.

When the seafood dish was finishing cooking, Emily pulled out some vegetables to make a salad. They set three places at the dining room table and dished out three servings. Emily carried the plates into the dining room while Gill went to get Cal.

"Dinner's ready Cal," Gill told him from the doorway. When he didn't move, she walked into the room and realized that his eyes were closed and he held the TV remote loosely in his hand. Gill took the remote from him and turned the TV off. Emily appeared in the doorway.

"Is he asleep?" she asked.

"Guess so," Gill replied. "I hate to wake him."

"I'll do it. Dad," Emily said. "Dad wake up."

"Emily," Cal said, suddenly alert. "Are you okay?"

"Dinner's ready, Dad. Come on."

Cal stood up and followed Foster and his daughter in the direction of the dining room. It wasn't anything spectacular. The room wasn't decorated or anything and the place settings were simple. Cal, being Cal sat down and started eating before Emily and Gill were even standing beside the table.

"Dad!"

"What?" he asked with his mouth full.

Gill and Emily sat down.

"This is good," Cal told them between mouthfuls. They ate their dinner, and had a pleasant conversation about nothing in particular.

Gill shooed Cal back to the living room while she and Emily cleared the table and got desert. She poured some wine for her and Cal and was about to pour grape juice into a wine glass for Emily, when she was interrupted.

"Can't I have a glass of wine too?" Emily asked.

"No, your dad would be furious."

"So we tell him it's grape juice," Emily countered. "I'm not going anywhere tonight. You and Dad are here. Nothing's going to happen Gill."

"I know you're a good kid Emily, but..."

"Please? I suppose I can always go one of those frat parties."

"Alright. But it's grape juice," Gill said with a smile and poured wine into a third glass for Emily.

They carried the large bowls of pudding and the wine glasses out to join Cal in the living room. Emily took the remote away from him and shut the TV off while Gill handed him his desert to shut him up.

"You expect me to eat all this?" Cal asked, brandishing his spoon at the bowl of pudding he was handed.

"I'll finish it for you," Emily offered as she sat on the couch beside him. Gill sat on his other side and tucked her legs up under her. Cal didn't reply, he just started in on his pudding.

Gillian and Emily finished their pudding at the same time, and both began eyeing Cal's bowl.

After a minute or two, Emily stole a spoonful of Cal's pudding. Cal ignored this, so Gillian took one. He looked at her, and smiled. She shrugged her shoulders and Emily stole another spoonful. Gill laid her head on Cal's shoulder and stole a second.

In a few minutes, the three of them had finished Cal's pudding. Emily turned on the TV to a pointless reality show that she liked. When the show was over, Cal was asleep again. Emily was about to poke him awake, but Gill stopped her. Emily watched with interest as Gill climbed into Cal's lap, her skirt sliding up her legs. Gill planted a kiss right on Cal's lips, and Emily started giggling. She quickly covered her mouth as her dad started to wake up. Gillian put her hands on Cal's shoulders as he woke up.

"Foster, what?"

"Time for bed Cal," she said.

"I must be dreaming," Cal said. "Did you just imply that we're going to bed together?"

"Dad!" Emily exclaimed.

"What darling? I'm a big boy; I can have a sleepover with a beautiful woman if I want to."

Gillian blushed.

"TMI, Dad. Should I be going to a friend's house?"

"Don't worry Em, I'm not staying."

At this Emily flashed relief but also disappointment. Cal didn't notice, but Gillian sure as hell did. She slid off his lap and stood up.

**A/N: On a slightly irrelevent note, I'd love to chat with anyone about the show, ffn, or life in general, so feel free to PM for an email address if you'd like. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Last chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews & feedback! **

Emily took the empty bowls into the kitchen and Gillian offered her hand to Cal. He took it and stood up, and then proceeded to, without protest, lead her up the stairs to his room.

He grabbed his pajama pants and headed to the bathroom. Gill straightened up the sheets on his bed and took his computer off his nightstand. She took it downstairs and left it on the kitchen table.

Cal returned to his room and tossed his clothes on the floor at the same time Gillian came back upstairs. He got into bed and Gill pulled the covers up for him.

"Now try to get to sleep Cal."

"I'll try love." Gillian walked over to the doorway and turned off the lights.

"Are you leaving now?" Cal called after her. "You didn't give me a goodnight kiss yet. What about my bedtime story?"

"I'm not leaving yet Cal. Try to fall asleep, and if you're still awake when I'm ready to leave I'll give you a kiss and tell you a story."

Gillian knew that Cal would do his best to stay awake now that she'd said this, but frankly, she didn't care. If he needed more than one night of babysitting, she would just have to oblige him.

Gillian went back downstairs and helped Emily clean up the dinner dishes. Then Emily pulled out some homework and sat at the kitchen table to do it. Gill picked up her coat and Cal's and hung them up in the closet. She straightened up the books in the living room and dusted the pictures on the mantle.

"Gillian?" Emily called.

"Yeah, Em?" Gill replied, leaned against the doorway to the kitchen.

"Can you help me with this?"

"Sure! What are you having trouble with?"

"I've typed a draft of a big essay that's due in a few days. Could you read it over for me?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, thanks. I'll open it up on Dad's laptop, since conveniently it's right here," Em said.

Gill sat down on the stool next to Emily and waited for her to boot the computer. As she logged in using Cal's username and password, she smirked at Gillian.

"Dad doesn't know I know his password.

Gillian laughed.

"Someday you might wish you didn't," Gill said.

"I doubt it," Emily said with a laugh.

The computer unlocked, and the page Cal had last been using popped up. They had no sooner realized what it was when Emily slammed the lid of the computer shut.

"Ewwwwww," Emily said. "You're right, I can't un-see that. I had my suspicions... But ewwwww. My dad watches porn. Ewwww."

Gill laughed at Emily's horror.

"What's funny about this? Doesn't it bother you?" Emily asked.

"I've know for a long time Em. I tease him about it all the time and he just laughs and teases me back," Gill said.

"How did you...?"

"I walked into his office while he was watching it. I kind of knew what he was doing, so I asked if that was his porn face."

"And he didn't have to say anything for you to know!" Emily laughed. Then horror flashed across her face.

"Wait. Did you say my dad teases you back? That means... Eww Gillian. Eww."

"Uhm, yes," Gill replied sheepishly. "Sometimes."

"OMG, you guys don't like, watch it together do you?"

"No!" Gillian exclaimed. "If we ever did that we'd wind up creating our own."

"Ew. Just ewww. I really don't want to think about that."

"Here, give me the computer and I'll get rid of the offending page," Gill offered.

"Okay," Emily said shoving the computer towards Gillian. Gill typed in Cal's password (she also knew it) and closed the page Cal was using to view porn. She passed the computer back to Emily who keyed up her paper.

Gill read through the essay and highlighted things that she thought Emily could work on.

"Overall, this is pretty good Em! There are a few places that you could change the wording or elaborate, but other than that it's great."

"Thanks Gill!" she looked at the clock. "I suppose I should get to bed."

"And I should go say goodnight to your father. He wants a bedtime story."

Emily smiled and headed upstairs. Gillian followed, and entered Cal's bedroom.

"Hey Gill," he said sleepily. "You owe me a bedtime story and a goodnight kiss."

Gillian crossed the room and sat on the other side of the bed. Cal rolled over to be closer to her and she began.

"Once upon a time there was an eccentric man with an adorable daughter and he was very lonely. His business partner was an attractive woman with no children, and she was in love with him. He was in love with her too, but they spent years dancing around each other. Then finally, after many years of failed relationships on both sides, they confessed their love for one another and lived happily ever after."

"Aww, so you love me?"

"I have for years Cal," Gillian said, and she leaned over to kiss him. Then, before temptation caused her to cross the line, she stood up and walked away. She made it to the door when Cal called out to her.

"What if I'm cold?"

"Get another blanket," Gill said. She knew what he was going for, and she was not going to give in. Not tonight, not with Emily in the house.

"What if I can't fall asleep?"

"Close your eyes and count sheep."

"What if I have a nightmare?"

Gillian really didn't know what to say to that.

"Wake Emily up and talk about it."

"But... Gillian, love, all those things wouldn't be problems if you stayed."

"Oh really Cal?"

"You'd keep me warm, and if I couldn't sleep you'd drug me, and I wouldn't have a nightmare with such a beautiful woman in my bed."

"Oh fine, alright Cal, I'll stay. But remember, your teenage daughter is in the house, and you need to sleep."

"Gill," Emily called from her room, "you're staying?"

"Yeah, if that's okay."

"Of course it is!" Emily said, and she skipped down the hall to hug Gillian.

"Just no acting out any of those videos on Dad's laptop while I'm in the house, okay?" Emily whispered.

Gillian blushed.

"Okay Em. Goodnight," Gillian said, kissing the top of Emily's head.

"Goodnight Gill, Dad," Emily said and she headed back to her room. Gillian headed to the bathroom and brushed her teeth as well as she could with her fingers. Then she went downstairs and locked the doors and brought her purse upstairs. She dropped it on the floor in Cal's room and kicked off her shoes.

Cal was pretending to sleep, but Gillian knew he was watching her as she undressed. She took off her skirt and blouse and laid them over a chair.

Then, clad only in the lacy lingerie she had chosen today, she slid into bed with Cal for the first time. He kissed her goodnight, and wrapped his arm around her protectively. It was the best night of sleep either of them had had in a very long time.

**Finis.**


End file.
